


I Never Stopped

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Childhood Memories, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dates, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rutting, Stilinski Family Feels, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hand holding, promise rings, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Why do you hate meStiles texts. He stares at it for a long time before he presses send. He’s a little drunk, though, and the little bit of whisky he drank gave him enough courage to hit send.It’s a long time before he gets a response, long enough that he starts to cry.





	I Never Stopped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red_crate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/gifts), [Rubyredhoodling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyredhoodling/gifts).



> because we were all talking about Jackson and Stiles being childhood friends and I got so many good damn feelings.

_ Why do you hate me _ Stiles texts. He stares at it for a long time before he presses send. He’s a little drunk, though, and the little bit of whisky he drank gave him enough courage to hit send.

It’s a long time before he gets a response, long enough that he starts to cry. There is so much he regrets, so much he wants to take back between them. Of course, Stiles has no idea if things would be any different, but he remembers what it was like to be Jackson’s best friends. 

He remembers other things too, things that keep him lying awake at night, hoping that Jackson remembers them as well.

**_Why did you push me away_ ** is what he gets back, and it’s the last thing Stiles ever though Jackson would send him.

He doesn’t know what to say. Well, he does, but he doesn’t know if it’ll be enough. 

_ You reminded me of her  _

**_I tried to be there for you and you threw everything away like it meant fucking nothing_ **

Stiles chokes on a sob, his hand shaking where he is holding his phone far too tight. It’s hard to see through the wetness in his eyes, and he doesn’t know how to say what he needs to say over text. He calls Jackson, his heart in his throat as he does so.

“What do you want, Stilinski?” Jackson answers, and his voice sounds rough—though it could just be how his voice sounds over the phone. Stiles wouldn’t know.

“I never stopped,” Stiles tells him, holds close the punched out noise that Jackson makes.

“What did you say?” Jackson demands, his voice hard and angry and Stiles almost feels like laughing.

“I still have the paperclip you gave me,” Stiles says, and he does. The paperclip is folded into a ring and is sitting on his end table,  _ has been _ sitting on his end table, since the day Jackson knelt on one knee during recess and gave it to him. “It fits now.”

It takes a while for Jackson to say anything. So long that Stiles thinks Jackson hung up, though he doesn’t move the phone away from his ear, just in case. “C-can I see? Sometime?” 

Stiles laughs, a little broken and a lot elated. He pulls his knees up to his chest and listens to Jackson breathe over the phone before he answers.

“I’ll wear it tomorrow,” Stiles tells him, knows it’s a risk. 

“You’re not going to make this easy on me, huh?” Jackson asks, though he sounds fond rather than annoyed, and Stiles’ smile widens.

“When have I ever made anything easy on you, Jax?” the nickname slips out, but he doesn’t care, can’t care, not when Jackson laughs, louder and happier than Stiles has heard in years.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
